Grief Destroys All Boundaries
by Envy the Broken
Summary: Ivan does such things to Toris. Toris hates Ivan with all his heart but when the two of them each lose someone they care about...will it bring them closer together? Warning: Possible rating change it's me people , abuse, human names, character death


Toris finished talking with the Eduard and Raivus. He went back to the living and grabbed the broom to continue cleaning but suddenly a strong hand grabbed his wrist tightly. He looked over at Ivan...who was drunk more badly so now than ever. "I-Ivan?" Toris was shaking now, looking carefully at the man like he was a wild animal about to attack at any moment. Toris expected Ivan to answer but instead he lost his grip on the broom as Toris was suddenly airborne. He didn't even realize he had been thrown by Ivan until his back smashed into the table, breaking it under him.

Toris groaned as he sat up from the wreckage. What did he do wrong this time? Toris had no idea and didn't ask because Russia was suddenly on top of him, pushing him back into the broken glass of the table. Toris let out a hissing sound, closing his eyes tightly. Now he was embracing himself for more to come but was even more surprised when the strong hand left his chest. "Clean this up." Is all Toris heard. He forced his eyes open and watched as the Russian turn and walk away. He seemed...off. Toris sat up again. The glass tearing at his back and the palms of his hands but he ignored it. He had to clean up before Ivan came back and got mad and do worse.

Toris finally got up and grabbed the broom to begin sweeping it. Every movement was painful for him as he cleaned up the glass first. It was a good thing he wore better shoes that day so now he wouldn't get his feet cut took. Half way done the doorbell rang. At first Toris was going to ignore it to hurry and finish but realized that Eduard and Raivus had left for the time being. He sighed and let the broom down, walking over to the door. Without another thought he opened the door. "Hello, Ivan's residence. May I help you?" Toris greeted happily, despite the searing pain and dripping blood.

It was a messenger. The man nodded. "Are you Toris Lorinaitis?" The man asked. He took special notice to the blood and the glass wounds on Toris's palms. "My word sir, what happened to you?" The man had to ask quite worriedly.

"Yes, I am Toris Lorinaitis." He replied to the man. When the man asked about what happened, Toris decided to make up an excuse. He motioned to the nearly cleaned up table. "I slipped on a bottle and into the table." He told him.

The man nodded but didn't completely believe him though. "I understand...I have a message for you. I think I should...come inside to tell you this." He said. Toris's face fell slightly. The man sounded serious.

Toris bowed slightly and lead him inside and to the couch close to the broken table. He sat down and motioned for the man to sit in the chair on the other side of the table. "What is so important?" He asked once he was sure the man was settled. He continued to ignore the excruciating. He was too curious now. He'll worry about his wounds once he cleaned up the table.

"I have some...grave news. Feliks Lukasiewicz was recently killed." The man stated calmly. Toris's eyes went wide. "His funeral will be next week in his home at noon." Toris took a breath and calmed himself.

Toris nodded. "I-I understand." He said.

The man stood up. "I shall take my leave now. I was just told to inform you and let you know of the funeral so you can come. I was told you two were really good friends." He stated.

Toris got up as well and muttered. "Very good friends..." He led the man to the door and opened it, allowing the man out. "Thank you, I will try to come." Toris told the man as calmly as possible. The messenger nodded then left. Toris closed the door behind him...There was a long pause before Toris leaned his forehead against the door before swirling around to where his back was to it. He let out a shaky breath of physical pain and sadness before sliding his back down the door to where he was sitting down on the ground. He wanted to cry but couldn't because of Ivan. Toris couldn't cry. "His funeral...Feliks...is dead." Toris shook his head frantically fighting the temptation to cry but it was hard. Toris had lost nearly everything and Feliks was his best friend. Now if felt like he had nothing. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, putting his face into them. He couldn't control himself as he felt the tears uncontrollably flow down his cheeks.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**And first chapters usually suck for me. I don't know how to begin things so it's not as good. It will get better by the next chapter. Please don't flame but if you want you can give me some helpful non-hurtful advice. **


End file.
